


【青靖】美人

by EndLing_AI



Category: BL - Fandom, all尤
Genre: M/M, all尤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndLing_AI/pseuds/EndLing_AI
Relationships: 杨长青/尤长靖
Kudos: 3





	【青靖】美人

尤长靖被杨长青抵着的时候脑袋里还有些发懵。面前的rapper气势惊人，连发红的眼眶都带着要把尤长靖生吞活剥的意思。  
“长靖...”杨长青的嘴唇在尤长靖的脖颈磨蹭，略尖的那颗牙齿有一下没一下地刺着滑嫩的皮肤。  
“等，等一下...”尤长靖被对方的动作吓得一惊，作为一个纯0，虽然对面的杨长青无疑是1的好人选，可尤长靖想要的是细水长流，况且杨长青对自己有意思这点尤长靖也是刚刚才明白的。  
“ice哥，你等一下啦...”他伸手挡着杨长青的嘴唇，掌心贴合在上面，只是下一秒就被掌心的湿热弄得收回手。  
下身被杨长青抚弄得抬起头时尤长靖近乎羞恼得要晕过去，后台的隔间几乎是不顶用的，背靠着门板尤长靖都能听见外面来来往往走动的工作人员。  
杨长青虽然比尤长靖要矮上这么一点，但他力气不小，转瞬就将尤长靖抱起，将他两条腿缠在自己腰上。而此时尤长靖的小穴已濡湿着等待巨物的入侵。  
“呜...”尤长靖身子骨软得不像话，但快感终究还是从脊柱骨炸裂开，连同硬挺的乳尖都带了不知是被欺负狠了还是被吮吸过而泛出的水光。两人交合的瞬间尤长靖就爽得射了，乳白色的精液落在小腹倒让他整个人显得更白。  
在要晕过去之前，尤长靖只来得及听到杨长青那句，“真美啊，小长靖。”


End file.
